


Flame

by earthtoalley



Series: 30 Days of Writing [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Abaddon couldn’t believe her luck when she had managed to avoid the wrath of those fluffy tree toppers. And, it would seem, her lucky streak had kept on rolling since then."</p><p>Drabble for the 30 Days of Writing meme. Prompt 12: Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

Abaddon couldn’t believe her luck when she had managed to avoid the wrath of those fluffy tree toppers. And, it would seem, her lucky streak had kept on rolling since then. So what, she ended u with a devil’s trap lodged in her brain? She had destroyed the Men of Letters, so frankly it was a small price to pay.

But then those Winchester boys – the ones that had caused _such_ a stir back home – had dug her up, and boy was that a rookie mistake. And until they’d mentioned _Crowley_ , she’d thought her luck was still on the up.

Oh, but fate had given her that one too, hadn’t it? When she had found Crowley all wrapped up in chains like some sick Christmas present. And with Crowley the salesman stuck up on Earth, the victim of the Winchesters’… boredom? Heroism? Abaddon honestly wasn’t sure _why_ they thought they could tangle with her kind without consequence, but if it taught Crowley a lesson, she could get behind it. In part, at least. There wasn’t any way she was letting them seal hell off from the rest of the fun.

She had returned to hell, expecting to find more chaos and carnage than usual. She expected to have to fight and claw her way back into power, but that damn lucky streak was still with her. She was welcomed back with open arms – the legendary knight of hell – thrust upon the throne and made the somewhat self-proclaimed queen of hell.

Of course, she was only keeping the seat warm until Lucifer broke free of the Cage again, but until then? Well, she could _definitely_ get used to the flames licking against her spine, and the thorny crown atop her head.


End file.
